Two Different Worlds
by animeboysloveme
Summary: Ezio in his late 20's meets a woman named Elena. She happens to be a princess, daughter of a tyrant. Elena's sister, Tatiana is one evil woman who plans to ruin Elena. What happens when Ezio has to kill Elena's father? Will he be able to? Will Tatiana try to steal Ezio away from Elena along with the throne? Read and find out! I promise you will enjoy this story! Contains SMUT.


My rescuer

"Princess Elena, its time for you to rise. Your father and sister are waiting for you-"

The house servant named Rosemary was far too old to be dealing with Elena and her random disappearances.

Something small and white caught Rosemary's attention and she walked towards the night stand. She picked up the note and read what it said.

'Rosemary,

Tell father I will return before noon, I am out getting kanaga more dog food.

Love, Elena.

Elena's handwriting was admirable with its elegant curves and beautiful traces. Rosemary folded the paper and trotted downstairs to give the king the note his daughter had left.

After receiving the note, King Batiatus looked over at Kanaga.

"Dam Elena, she got him food a few days ago."

He slammed his fist down on the mahogany table and took a long drink of wine from his malice.

"Send the guards to fetch my little rebellious sister," the king's eldest daughter smiled at the guards by the entrance and they bowed immediately.

"Yes m'lady."

King Batiatus looked at his eldest daughter Tatiana and gave her a proud smile.

Tatiana was two years older than Elena and much more conservative and mature. She looked just like her mother, who died when Tatiana was 12 years old. That was 10 years ago and Tatiana learned how to turn the sorrow into strength and power.

Tatiana was the most beautiful woman in Rome, or at least she believed she was. Her charm could seduce any man or woman to do what she wanted. Her hair was as bright as the sun with random streaks of beautifully shaded gold. Crazy people tried saying that the God of sun kissed her head when she was born. Tatiana didn't mind as long as they were good rumors. She had her mother's deep blue eyes that often changed colors. When she was in a happy and light mood, people swore that she would have eyes as bright as the blue sky in spring. However, when she was upset, her eyes would turn to a deep stormy shade of blue. Tatiana noticed it too but always thought it was only a coincidence. Men drooled at the sight of her, even women fell in love with her charm, if they were not scorned with envy.

Tatiana loved her life as princess but there was only one thing that made her feel envious and angry.

Her half blooded sister.

Elena's mother was a beautiful woman but was not in royalty at all. She was a poor woman who served drinks at the king's annual ball 21 years ago and when she accidently spilt the wine near the queen, they met eyes. While the queen yelled and cursed, the king took the tray and led the woman to the laundry room.

The queen at the time was far to drunk to even notice him slip away.

"What is your name?"

"Oh your highness, please forgive me. My name is Catalina de la Flores." She bowed and tried to wipe off the wine on her dress.

"Call me Dean." He gave her a charming smile that she fell in love with.

He had fell in love with her the first time he layed eyes on her.

That night they made love like they had been lovers for a long time.

Only 6 years after Elena was born, her mother died randomly.

Well, Tatiana knew exactly how she died, and the truth would never be revealed.

"That will be 2 coins," the scruffy old man said with a warm gentle smile.

Elena smiled and gave him 5 coins. "Please, keep the change."

The old man's heart lifted. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

Elena loved helping those who needed it. She smiled gracefully and takes the apple she bought from the old man.

The hooded cape she wore hid her face and the old dress hid the fact she was royalty.

Elena loved exploring Florence and every other city in Rome. Since her father didn't allow her to leave the palace without a group of guards, she had to sneak out.

Elena looked at the stand holding unique jewelry. The woman behind the stand was dressed like an upper class prostitute.

"My, aren't you a strange one. Hiding from the guards with that hood?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

Ignoring the comment, Elena picks up a necklace that had familiar carvings in it.

The necklace was made of small purple beads leading to the center of a missing piece.

"Where is the jewel to this necklace?" Elena asks the woman, lightly touching the carvings of the swords next to the missing jewel.

"Don't know, I found this necklace at the royal palace during the kings annual ball."

Elena looked from the necklace to the woman.

"Did you steal this piece?"

The woman's face turned from cocky to angry as she flipped her hair.

"Its none of your concern."

Elena needed to know anything she could about her mother's death. She pulled down her hood and exposed her face, her black hair whipping against the wind.

"If you attend the annual balls, you must know who I am."

The woman's eyes widened and she began to stutter.

"P-Princess Elena! I-I didn't know!" She bowed about five times before Elena stopped her.

"Please don't make a scene." Elena looked around and pulled her hood over her head again. "I wish to not be found."

"Yes of course! I did not steal the necklace. I found it. It was lying on the floor beside the Queen."

Elena placed the necklace in the pocket of her dress.

"Will 30 coins be good for this?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you and please come again!"

After paying the woman, Elena walked down the crowded street, towards a more secluded area. She found an alley and quickly pulled out the necklace to examine it better.

"Why is the jewel missing?" Elena silently questioned herself.

"Princess Elena.. what a pleasure seeing you here." A deep voice said in a smiling tone.

Elena turned around to see three big men walking towards her.

"Um.. you are mistaken." Elena slipped the necklace into her dress secretly as they cornered her against a large Dumpster.

One of the men grabbed her cape and ripped it off of her.

Elena gasped and stared at the men.

"What do you want? Money?" Elena pulled out her coin purse.

The man who seemed to be the leader amongst the three, grabbed the purse and weighed it in his palm.

"Its pretty heavy. But not nearly as heavy as the reward would be for the Princess' kidnapping." His smile made Elena feel uneasy.

They all laughed and she looked behind the men for any signs of a guard.

"You wont get away with it." Her voice starts to shake as they begin to close in on her.

She couldn't be taken. Not without a fight anyways.

Elena kicked the guy closest to her in the groin and as soon as he crouched down, she brought her knee to his nose.

A pair of large arms grabbed her from behind and she let out a loud scream before he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up before we cut your pretty lips off!" The man who wasn't holding her, held a small dagger in front of her face.

"I'd put that away if I were you." Another voice spoke but she couldn't see who it was.

"Assassin! Kill him!" The man holding Elena yelled in her ear.

Elena shut her eyes as she was tossed to the ground hearing nothing but screams.

Then everything went quiet.

Elena opened her eyes and saw a hand right in her face.

"They're dead."

Elena stood off the ground without taking the strange man's hand. She dusted off her dress and stared at the man who had saved her life.

"Thank you." She tried to see the face behind the hood but saw nothing but a shadow.

"What were they trying to do?"

"Kidnap me." Elena was still very cautious and didn't like the way this man made her feel.

"What for?"

"Who are you?" Elena's eyebrows came closer together.

She could see his lips curve into a smirk. He pulls his hood down and exposes his face.

Elena felt as if she knew this man. He had black hair and deep brown eyes that Elena could stare at forever. She was instantly attracted to him. And by the smile he gave her, she had a feeling he felt the same way about her.

"Ezio Auditore de Firenze." He ran his eyes over Elena appraisingly. "And you are?"

"Elena." Elena reached for a handshake but Ezio placed his lips against her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." He released her hand. "So why were those men trying to kidnap you?"

Elena did not want Ezio to know she was the princess. She wanted him to know her for herself not for her last name.

"Firenze? Ive never been there. Ive been wanting to go."

Ezio raised an eyebrow then smiled at her as they walked away from the alley.

"Yes. It's nice there. Im not sure if it still is but it used to be."

Elena could feel his eyes on her but she focused on heading towards the famous Italian garden.

"Stop right there!"

The authority voice caused both Ezio and Elena to spin around.

"I have to go." They looked at eachother as they said the same thing. "They're after you?!" Again they spoke at the same time.

Elena looked at the guards getting closer and she grabbed Ezio's hand, running away from the Guards.

"Stop! Come back!"  
Elena ran with Ezio down the crowded street and dodged everyone in her way as she tried to look for somewhere to hide.

Ezio pulled her hand into a space between two pillars.

Their bodys pressed against each other's as they hid against the building.

They both slightly panted.

"Why do you run from them?" Ezio asked in a hush tone.

"I could ask you the same!" Elena looked up at ezio then finally realized how close they actually were. Her chest pressed against his and she could feel her cheeks getting warm.

Then it hit her.

'Assassin! Kill him!'

She remembered what the men said when she was saved.

"You're an assassin." Elena whispered, her lips slightly parted.

Ezio stared into Elena's Emerald green eyes and nodded.

Their faces were inches away from eachother.

"Are you wanted?" Ezio asked.

"Are you?"

Ezio chuckled but their smile disappeared when a guard grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her away from Ezio.

Ezio immediately pulled his hood over his face as he watched the guard hand cuff Elena.

"So you ARE wanted?"

Elena is placed on the horse and she looks over at Ezio.

"You don't know the whole story."

"You're a prisoner?"

The Guard ignores Elena and Ezio and leads the horse away.

"You have no idea!" Elena called back to him.

Elena prayed that she would see Ezio again. He may have been an assassin but he wasn't at all dangerous. He was charming and sweet to her. She didn't tell him anything about herself. She didn't blame him if he didn't want to deal with her.

Ezio watched as Elena disappeared.

"Man, one of these days Princess Elena is going to be beheaded by Batiatus." A young man laughed with another young man.

Ezio walked over to the two men. " You know Elena?"

"Y-yeah. Who doesn't? She is Batiatus' Daughter."

"The king?" Ezio couldn't believe that he was talking to his worst enemy's daughter.

"Yes. She is his youngest and the second to the Throne. Her sister Tatiana is the eldest."

"And just as hot." The other one joked around.

"Tatiana is hot but too fake looking. I'd like to show Elena a good night." They both howled in laughter and Ezio left the two men to joke amongst themselves.

Ezio was shocked. How could someone so kind and beautiful be the daughter of a power-hungry Tyrant?

Elena was the most beautiful woman he has seen since Caterina died.

She had dark green eyes that didn't hide her feelings. He could see what she was feeling. Shy when he was pressed against her, scared when they first met eyes, and happiness when he kissed her hand.

Her hair was dark brown, almost black with natural blends of a carmel shade. Her skin was light, which glowed against the contrasting dark color of her hair. Her body was just right.

Ezio looked at the necklace she had dropped in the alley. He was going to give it back to her but that's when the guards interfered.

"I will return it to her." He said to himself. Not only would he get closer to the tyrant he wanted to kill, but he would be able to get to know Elena better. He wanted to know what it was about her that made him feel like he did with Caterina.


End file.
